Pokemon Mystery Dungeon- Rings of Void
by Firestar2099
Summary: Lief was a normal boy, until one day he was sucked into a magical ring and transformed into a Pokemon. After almost completely losing his memory, Lief must navigate through Mystery Dungeons, and make friends to reveal his past.
1. Fantasy at the lake

*chapter one: Fantasy at the Lake*

Two boys ran along a lake. Not a special lake, but one that meant something to one of the boys. The first boy's name was Ed. Ed was wealthy. His father owned a large loaning company, and made millions per year. The second boy was called Lief, because of he easily-cracked skin. He was not wealthy and was an orphan. The two where best friends, and always had each other's back, until that day on the lake.

"Hurry up, Lief! You're never gonna catch me if you run like that!"

"Ed, I'm tired! Why are we even playing chase? Isn't that a bit childish?"

"Okay, okay. We'll stop if you can beat me to the other side of the lake."

I get up.

"Fine!"

I get up and run past Ed towards the edge of the lake.

"Oh no ya don't!"

He comes next to me.

Just a little more!

Suddenly, a golden hoop appears and swallows me and Ed!

"Ed!"

I try to grab him, but I can't, he soon disappears.

It feels like something is sucking on my head!

My past seems to fly be my eyes, until I lose consciousness."

Something is biting my hair.

"Get off me, bug, I'm not an actual leaf."

Why did I say that? Wait! Where am I! Was I sleeping?

I roll over and fall in a lake.

"Ah!"

I climb out of the water.

"Why is there a lake here?"

I stare in the ripples and see a Pokemon staring back.

"Oh a Pokemon! What type is it?" I ask myself.

The image reflect what I say.

I shake my head.

"I must be imagining things."

I rub my face... With a paw!"

"Ah!"

I fall on my back and look at myself.

"I'm a Pokemon!"

I fall on my feet, all four of them.

I walk the best I could.

"Alright, I'm a Pokemon. I was... Wait? I don't remember. Was I a human?"

I rub my head.

Why can't I remember anything? The only two things I'm sure of is... I was a human, and my name is a misspelling of the word leaf. How was it spelled? L E I F? L I E F?

"Lief! That's it!" I yell.

"Yes Leaf! Why is that good?"

A small water-otter came out from behind a tree.

"I like Leaves."

I stare at it.

"You're an oshawatt, right?"

It nods.

"My name is Wotter. Like otter, but with a w."

I nod.

"I have a weird name too, it's Lief. L I E F."

He chuckles.

"Well that's ironic. I'm a water type, and you're a grass type."

"I am?"

He gives me a "what?" Look.

"Never mind, you probably wouldn't believe me."

He shakes his head.

"I probably would, my mom says I'm gullible."

Okay, thanks for sharing.

I tell him.

"So you where a human, and now you're a Pokemon?"

I nod.

"And I don't remember anything but my name, and that I was a human."

He shrugs.

"Okay! Let's go tell people!"

"No! Others won't believe me!"

I feel hopeless.

He puts his hand on my shoulder.

"It's okay, I won't tell anyone."

I look at him.

"Thanks."

He goes quiet.

"Well, better show you where the village is."

He begins to walk off.

"Wait, what type of Pokemon am I?"

He looks at the top of my head.

"Oh, you're a Leafeon."

"There it is! Froa village, home sweet home!"

I'm still stumbling, trying to walk on four legs.

He turns around.

"No, no, here you walk with your hind legs bent."

I try loosening my back legs, and walking became easier.

"Thanks."

"No prob!"

We continue into the village. Pokemon staring at us.

"Wotter, why are they staring at us?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, you can call me Wot."

"Okay, Wot. Why are they staring at us?"

"Oh yeah, nobody's seen an Eevee in years. In fact, just a few weeks ago, a Flareon came out of nowhere, and he's become a celebrity. Yep, he's kinda spoiled, and a jerk, and nobody's seen an eevee in so long, they just expect them all to be just as bad."

"Hmm."

"Yep, but you're nice, right?"

"Um, I think so."

"Oh good, cause I need a pal."

I tilt my head.

"What do ya mean?"

He pauses.

"This is my house, hold on a second, I'm gonna ask my parents if you can stay until you get your memory back.

He goes inside.

After awhile, I start looking around. I find a pebble and start tossing it around.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see a few Pokemon down a alley.

I sneak around and listen to what they're saying.

"Listen, runt! Give me the money, so I can buy a sleep wand!"

"No! This is my money!"

A memory comes back to me. A small boy being beat for the small amount of cash he had saved for years. They left him unconscious, and took the money."

Anger boils in me.

That was me. I can't let this happen to another.

The bully was a graveler.

"One last chance, runt-"

"Hey! Get away from him!"

The small Minnico ran towards me.

"T-thanks!"

I smile.

"Don't mention it."

"No! You're gonna pay for that, leaf boy!"

He charges at me. Suddenly, I know attacks.

I dodge out of the way and use a random move.

Quick attack!

He doesn't even wince.

"Doncha know how to battle!?"

He hits me with a tackle.

It hurt, but I'm still in this!

I move my head and leer at him.

He lunges, and I dodge again.

I have only one move left: Grass knot!

I unsheathe the claws I didn't know I had and the grass grew and snapped right on him!

He fell down on the ground.

"Help me up, fools!" He yelled to his posse.

They grab him and carry him away.

"This isn't over!"

I come back into reality.

"Wait, did I just win that fight?"

Something hugs me from the back.

"Thank you!" The small squirrel Pokemon said.

I smile.

"No problem."

"That was a very brave thing you did."

I turn to the voice.

She was pink, and had curly ears.

"You helped that child, when she was being bullied by a Pokemon that was twice your level."

"Level? I don't know what that is?"

She tilts her head.

"Level is how powerful you are. You are level seven, he was level fourteen."

"Oh, I didn't know."

"Come with me."

I follow her to Wot's house.

"Is your name Lief?" She asks me.

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"Wot told me, and he asked if you could stay."

"Wait, you mean you are Wot's mom?!"

She smiles.

"Yes. I get that a lot."

She opens the door.

"Well, are you coming?"

"I can stay?"

"Of course."

Wot shows me around.

"And here is a Rotom, it tells the news."

I look at the strange Pokemon.

"Huh."

"Yeah, he sleeps most of the day, but we always get the news."

"What's that room for?"

"Oh yeah, that's my room."

I poke my head in.

"It's very red."

He walks in.

"Yeah, red's my favorite color."

"I see, is this where I'll stay?"

"Yep. There's no extra rooms, so you'll bunk with me!"

I notice a poster of Flareon on his wall.

He follows my gaze.

"Oh, yeah, I'm a big fan of Flareon. He's a genius! He found a way to bring back fossilized Pokemon!"

I keep staring at the poster.

"What happened to all the Eevees?"

He look at the poster.

"There where once a lot of them. I knew at least three. One day, all the eevees went into the forest and disappeared. You're the second Eeveelution to appear in years."

Strange.

Wot's mom calls us to dinner.

I sit next to Wot at the table.

"Good evening, family!" Said a deep voice coming through the door.

"Hello dad!" Wot yelled.

"Hello Wotter!"

The giant Samorott came into the dining room.

"Hello, who are you?"

"Dad this is Lief! He's staying here for awhile."

"Well then, welcome to our humble abode!"

I smile.

"Thank you, I'm very glad to be here."

He tilts his head.

"Wait a second... You're a Leafeon! I haven't seen one of you in five years! The Eevees are returning, happy day!"

Wot's mom sets the table with an array of delicious berries and bred.

I realize I'm famished and I eat as much as I could.

"So, your name is Lief?"

"Yes sir."

"Like, the plant?"

I shake my head.

"No, it's spelle F."

"Okay, Lief, where are you from?"

"Uh..."

"Dad, Lief has amnesia, and he can't remember most of his past."

Wot's mom stopped eating.

"Oh, poor dear, that must be terrifying! Tell us what you remember, maybe we can help you."

I'm not going to tell them I was human.

"Sorry, all I can remember is my name is Lief, and I used to live by humans."

Wot's dad spat out his drink.

"Humans!? I thought they where a myth!"

I shake my head.

"No, I remember that they have no fur, and are very intelligent, but they're defiantly real."

"Hmm, I'd like to know more later. Anyway, I forgot to introduce myself. I am Samorott, though most call me Sam."

"And I'm Audino, and my friends call me Audi."

I smile.

"Nice to meet you."

"Do you go to school, Lief?"

"Mom, he doesn't remember."

She blushes.

"Oh yeah, sorry. Rephrase, would you like to?"

I don't know hardly anything about where I am or anything Pokemon types.

"Yeah, I think I need to. I can't hardly remember anything."

"Well good. You hear that Wotter, Lief actually wants to go to school."

Wot frowns.

"I don't see why though, it's no fun!"

"Maybe you'll like it better with a friend?" Audino says.

"Mm, yeah, okay. Maybe it'll be more fun with Lief there."

I smile.

"Oh yeah! Lief, want to tell about your act of heroism today?"

I remember my fight.

"Okay. This rock Pokemon was picking on a Minnico, and I intervened."

She nods.

"Yep, I saw it all. Little Mini was being attacked for the little money she had, and Lief rushed in, and attacked Graveler, who is twice his level."

"Ooh, that's impressive." Sam says.

I nod.

"I attacked him, and at first, he seemed unhurt."

"That's because normal is not very effective on rock."

"What?! I didn't know that! Some types are more effective on others?"

"Yes. For instance Fire on grass, water on fire, and grass on water."

"So, is grass super effective on rock?"

"No, but Graveler is also a ground type, which grass is super effective on."

"There are multi types?!"

"Well, yes. Actually, they teach this at school, so you'll learn tomorrow."

A dark void opened up and I was floating in it.

"Ed..."

I'm shaken awake.

"Come on Lief! You where the one who wanted to go to school!"

"Ah! Sorry, I was having a weird dream."

"Oh, what was it about?"

"I'm not sure, it was black and... Ed."

"Ed? Who's that?"

"I'm not sure, the name sounds familiar, but I can't remember who he is."

"Well, I hope it'll come back."

"Wot, school starts in five minutes!" Audino yells.

"Aah, hurry!"

We rush downstairs and out the door.

"Where do we go?!"

"Down the path on the left!"

I run as fast as I could, which was surprisingly fast on all fours.

"Wait up, Lief!"

I slow down for Wot.

"Oh, I see it!"

We make a break for it and come through right before the bell.

"Yes! Victory!"

We run up to the class.

"Hello, I'm here!"

"Good morning, Wotter, and... A the new student!" Said Jigglypuff.

"Hi!" Wot says.

"Hi, I'm Lief."

"Hello Lief, I'm Jigglypuff, your teacher. This is your first day, right?"

I nod.

"Well then, since you're new, I'll let you choose where you sit."

I look around at everyone, until I locate Wot.

"I'll go sit by Wot."

I scoot the chair to the side, and sit next to Wot.

Jigglypuff came up to the front.

"Hello class."

"Hiiiiiii Miss Jigglypuff."

She nods.

"Well, as you can see, we have a new student. Lief, would you like to introduce yourself?"

I walk up front.

"Everyone this is Lief."

"Hiiiiiii, Lief."

"Uh, hi."

I go back to my seat and the lesson starts.

Goooong!

"Alright class, class has five minutes left, do what you want to do for five minutes."

Instantly the class broke up, doing different things. Three Pokemon came up to me.

"Hi Lief, I'm Teddy Teddusa!" Said the small bear Pokemon.

"I'm Lilly." Said the small puppy Pokemon.

"Hi I'm Chicorita! It's nice to meet you!"

I smile.

"Hi, I'm Lief. It's nice to meet you."

"Hi Lief. So are you new around here?"

"Hey Lief!"

Wot trips and falls on me.

"Oops, sorry."

"It's fine."

"Hi Wot."

The other three look at Wot.

"You two already know each other?"

I nod.

"Yep."

The three go quiet.

"Hey, Wot." Teddy says.

"Yeah?"

"I think I dropped a pen over there, could you go and get it?"

"Sure!"

Wot runs over to Teddy's desk.

"Um, Lief, how long have you known Wot?" He quickly asks me.

"Since yesterday."

Teddy nods.

"Okay, well Wot is the biggest screw up this village has ever seen. He once caused a food cart to fall off a cliff, leaving us rationing for two months."

I shrug.

"I don't really care about pasts. Wot was the first Pokemon I met, and even if he's a screw up, he's still a good friend."

"Wow, that was inspirational!" Lilly says.

"Yay! That makes me want to make more friends!"

Teddy tilts his head suspiciously.

"What do you mean, the first Pokemon you ever met?"

I feel my face getting red, even though they can't see it through my fur.

"Well, the actual truth is that-"

"I couldn't find the pen!" Wot interrupted.

Chicorita jumps up.

"Yay, Wot's back!"

He smiles.

"Did I do something?"

"Yeah! Lief says you're a good friend!"

He gives a big smile towards me.

"Really! That's awesome!"

He comes and puts his arm around me.

"Yep, well he's really nice too!"

"Alright alright, Lief was about to say something."

"Ooh about what?" Wot says.

"He said you where the first Pokemon he met. He was about to say why that was so."

"Oh that's easy, it's because he used to be-"

I shoot him a look, and he stops.

"Actually, he has amnesia and can't remember anything about his past. Except his name, of course."

The three go quiet.

"Oh that's terrible! You must be so scared!" Lilly yells.

I shake my head.

"Not really, I still remember things like how to speak, math, and general survival skills. I just can't remember anything else."

"Maybe that happened to all the eevees!" Chicorita yells.

"Huh, he's not an eevee." Teddy says.

"No, but he's a Leafeon!"

Some people look in my direction.

Goooong!

"Alright class, you're dismissed."

"Ooh, we should go by the lake!" Wot yells.

"Wait, we where just talking about Lief."

"Oh, well Lief doesn't remember much more."

"How do you know? He could remember more."

"W-well-"

"No, I don't. I wish I did, but I don't, I'm sorry."

They go quiet.

"Mm, okay! Let's go to the lake!" Chicorita says.

*end of chapter one*


	2. Void

"Lief, come to the forest..."

One week later

"What's this?" I ask Wot.

"Oh, that's called a TM. It teaches you a move if you can learn it."

"Ooh! I can learn this one!" Chicorita.

We're in the town market. Teddy said he'd buy us all one item, because his dad is very wealthy.

"What's this one? I can't read this language." I ask.

"It says Leaf Blade, and from the looks of it, you can learn it." Teddy tells me.

"Hmm, okay. I'd like to be able to make Leaf swords, so I'd like this as my item."

"Okay, how much, Mr. Mime?"

"Hmm, I'd say a hundred pokès."

He tilts his head.

"Kinda cheap, but I'm not complaining."

He hands the golden coins to Mr. Mime and gives the disc to me.

"How do I use it?"

He sighs.

"Here, you put it on the top of your head, and-"

I absorb the disc.

"Woah! That's awesome!" I yell.

He chuckles.

"It usually tickles me, and you got it on your first try, and that's impressive."

"Thanks."

"Hey Teddy! Look over here it's a candy bar."

"Wot, you definitely don't need that. It has more caffeine than coffee."

Wot whines.

"Hey Wot, how about you get a poster over here." Lily says.

"Oh my gosh! He's coming!"

Wot rushes over to the poster.

"Flareon is coming to Froa in two weeks! Ah ha ha ha! Yes!"

"Ugh, Flareon. I heard that guy blasts his butlers when they get his orders wrong." Teddy says.

I look at the poster.

"Huh, isn't ground super effective on fire?"

"Yes, why?"

"I learned a ground type move the other day when I was practicing."

"Practicing?"

"Oh, well see Wot's dad was teaching Wot and I how to fight, and in that training session, I learned dig."

"Okay, cool, I guess."

"Hey, I know you!"

I turn around to see the voice.

"You're the guy who took down Graveler defending the little Minnico." Said a Bisharp.

I nod.

"Yeah, and?"

"Well, I'm here from the Battle institute in Finis city, and I was thinking you might want to sign up."

"Totally do it Lief!" Chicorita yells.

My friends gather around.

"Yeah! You should at least try."

I smile at my friends.

"Okay, okay, I'll try, when's the competition?"

"Two weeks from now, the current champ is the genius inventor Flareon."

"F-Flareon!?" Wot yells.

"Lief, you get to fight Flareon!"

I shake my head.

"Only if I beat everyone else, and that's not likely, because I'm only level eleven."

"Then train. I've got to go find more contestants." Bisharp said as he walked away.

"Lief, you need to train." Teddy tells me.

I nod.

"But I can't get my level up with what I currently train with, is there anywhere else I can train?"

"Well, the gym in D'heren city is a few miles away." Teddy tells me.

"You could buy rare candies!" Chicorita yells.

"You could train in a Mystery Dungeon, there's one in the forest-"

"No!"

"Huh?"

"You can't go into the forest!"

"Why?"

"A few weeks before you came here, the forest was a great spot to train. But just out of the blue, something appeared and forced its way up. It's level was higher than anyone in the village, so no one could beat it."

That's strange. I think I should go in the forest and look for myself.

"Guys... I'm going into the forest."

"Really, after all I said?" Said Teddy.

I nod.

"I might need someone to go with me, though."

"No way, that's crazy!" Teddy yells.

"I'm not a good fighter." Said lily.

"I just got a plushie! I'm kinda busy!" Yelled Chicorita.

"I can go!" Yelled Wot.

Good ol' Wot.

"Alright! Let's do this!"

We begin to head out.

"Wait! Take this!" Teddy yelled.

He gave me two small sticks.

"Wave them at Wild Pokemon that more powerful than you, one will stun, the other will put them to sleep temporarily."

I smile.

"Thanks Teddy, you're a good friend."

We rush off into the forest.

Floor 1

"Okay, so how do mystery dungeons work?" I ask Wot.

"Well, there are a certain number of floors in a single dungeon. Each floor is different, and no floor will be the same as any other dungeon, ever."

"Okay, how do we get to the next floor?"

"There's a small way to get up on each floor. On this map, it appears to be a staircase."

"Alright, let's go."

The clearing opens up. We're in a small room with a few items.

"Hey, that's money!"

I run up and grab it.

"Oh, I finally have money."

"Yeah, I hear it naturally appears here."

"Cool."

I look around and see a hallway.

It's kinda dark, but I go down anyway.

"Uh oh."

I turn around to Wot.

"What is it?"

"This is a dungeon map, that my dad gave me. He told me red dots are enemies."

"Let me see!"

I grab the map and look. Sure enough, there was a little red dot a little bit in front of us.

"It's coming towards us! Quick, get ready to battle!"

Out of the bushes came a rattata.

"Quick, use Leaf Blade before it hits us!"

I close my eyes and form a blade. Controlling it with my paws, I slash at it. It doesn't feint, and hits me in the shoulder!

"Gr!"

I slash at it with my claws, feinting it.

The great feeling of winning a battle filled me and I leveled up!

Level twelve!

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I just need some sunlight."

"Huh?"

We rush forward into the next room.

Sunlight poured down on me and I soaked it up.

"What are you doing?"

"Photosynthesis."

"Puto-what-e-what?"

"Wot, I'm half plant. This is how plants get energy. I'm doing it, because it heals me."

"Oh, cool. Hey there's the way up!"

I look at the stairway-like slope. It appeared to go up.

"Okay, let's go."

I get up and run over to the slope.

"Alright, let's go."

Floor 2

I take a look at the new floor.

"It's almost just like the first."

"No, it has three pathways now. Which one do we choose."

"Well, that one is closer." I say as I gesture towards the northeast passage.

"Okay, I guess you're the one training."

We go towards the tunnel.

"What's going on? It just got colder."

"Well, there's two dots coming on both sides of us."

"Uh oh."

Two piercing red eyes appeared and stared at me menacingly. They formed into a purple creature with a Gastly smile.

"Haunters! No normal type moves! Go!" I yell.

I quickly form a leaf sword and wait for it to move. I comes at me, and I strike twice. It feints.

Quickly I turn around to Wot. He kept on shooting it with water gun. His health was critical.

The haunter was about to strike!

"Move!"

I pushed Wot aside and used grass knot, feinting the Haunter.

Level 13!

Wot got up and scrunched his face up.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to do that Potoaterfat thing!"

"It's photosynthesis, and only plants, and I can do it."

He slouched.

"Then how do I heal?"

"Um, I think berries do that. You can find a few in dungeons."

"Okay! Let's go find one."

We keep going down the tunnel until we enter the next clearing.

"There! A berry!"

I go pick it up and hand it to Wot.

He eats it and regains health.

"Thanks."

I smile.

"Uh oh, there's no slope in this room. We better go through the only other tunnel."

I go down a the path, but before I can get to the end, we're cut off by a Graveler.

"Oh come on! How many of you even exist!?"

I use grass knot, and feint it.

"Alright, what's in the other room?"

"There is a bit of money, and some more of the sticks Teddy gave us."

I go and grab the money and sticks.

"Alright, let's continue."

We go down the tunnel into a small room with a sleeping Pokemon.

"What type is it?" I ask.

"I think it's dark and ice. A Weavile!"

It's right by the slope to the next room.

Time to use dig!

I burrow underground towards the Weavile. Wot uses water gun on it and it wakes up!

"Wev! Arah!"

It comes charging at Wot! I burrow up and hit it with the ground.

"Rah!"

It slashes me twice!

I slash back, and it feints.

Level 14!

"Are you okay?"

"I'm right as rain!" I say.

We continue.

Floor 3

"Hey, is it me or did the room get brighter?" Wot asks.

"Yeah, we must be close to the top now."

There's a stick on the far side of the room. I grab it.

"It's a different color. Should I use it to see what it does?"

"Yeah!" Wot yells.

"Okay."

I wave it and everything gets dizzy!

Suddenly, the room clears up and I can see I'm in the room with a slope.

"Lief!? Lief!? Are you okay!?"

"Yeah!"

Wot comes out from a clearing.

"Oh thank goodness! I thought I was all alone here!"

I shrug.

"Well I found the slope."

Floor 4

"Okay okay, how many floors are even here?"

"I dunno, if we don't make it, then I'll ask dad."

There are two paths leading in the same direction.

"Well let's take the one on the far right."

We go down it until we get into a very large room with the slope and two Pokemon.

"Uh oh, a Munchlax and a Zubat. I got the fat one, you get the flier." I say.

"Okay!"

He shoots water gun at the Zubat three times and it feints.

I rush over to Munchlax and give him a grass knot! He uses take down and got my health down low. I use grass knot again and feint him!

I take a few deep breaths and absorb the sunlight.

"Alright let's go."

"Wait Lief! I leveled up, and I want to learn water pulse. But what move should I forget?"

"Water sport."

"Okay... Done! Now let's go."

Floor 5

"Wow there's the slope! In the first room!"

In front of the slope was an older Pokemon being attacked by a panpour!

I rush forward and use grass knot and feint it!

Level 15!

"Are you okay?" I ask the strange Pokemon.

"Yes, thank you, Lief. I am called Lucario."

"How do you know my name?!"

"I sense aura, young one. I can tell some of one's past just by their aura. For instance, I see you have forgotten much of you human past."

My eyes go wide.

"What can you see?! Do you know my past!?"

"Calm yourself, Lief. I can only see what has happened over a short period of time. But I know the reason this forest is dangerous, is linked to your transformation."

"Wow, are you a psychic type?" Wot asks.

He shakes his head.

"Although I should be, I am not."

Suddenly, a large beam of light raised to the sky!

"Oh no! Quickly, you must go up!"

He shoves us up the slope.

Forest clearing

The beam of light settled and in the middle was a horse-like Pokemon!

"What is that?!"

"It's the legendary Pokemon keldeo! Something is wrong! Look at its eyes! He's going to attack!"

Lucario came up in front of me.

"We must fight together if we want to beat him!"

Wot shot water at him, but it did almost no damage! Lucario shot aura spheres! They all hit! He's charging at me now!

"Leaf Blade!"

I sliced over and over at Keldeo! It's super effective!

Sacred sword!

The piercing cold blade hit me on the right side of my face!

Critical hit!

I shake uncontrollably as my health drains! This was it, my first loss. The shot was too much, I knew it would kill me!

No... I refuse to die!

A sheer force of energy came over me and I got up!

"What is that!?" Wot yells.

I jump on Keldeo and slash him over and over with leaf blades, until he's on the ground feinted!

The surge left me and I turn around.

"Ugh..."

I fall on the ground.

"Lief!"

Wot rushes over.

"What is going on! Lief are you okay!?" Yelled Teddy.

"We came after we saw the light beam! Are you okay!?" Yells Chicorita

"Back away!" Yells Lucario.

He grabs Wot off of me.

"I've seen this before! This is void! It is caused by the Legendary Pokemon Hoopa's rings. He's been infected for some time now."

"How do we cure it? What are the symptoms?! The side effects!?" Wot yells

He shakes his head.

"Wot, if you want to keep your friend, then he must not be cured. This is why he is a Pokemon now. But we have bigger problems now. Hoopa has returned, and that could mean doom for everyone. You must all come with me now."

I feel wet moss on the top of my head.

"Uugnhh."

"Lief! Oh good, you're awake."

"What happened?"

"Ahh, well... I should let Lucario explain."

Teddy, Chicorita, Lily, and Lucario came into the room.

"Alright, let me explain." Lucario said. "Lief was not always a Pokemon."

"What!?"

"He was once, in fact a human. Until he must've fallen into one of Hoopa's portals, giving him the void, causing memory loss and transforming him into a Pokemon."

"Wow, you where once human? Why didn't you tell us?" Lily asks.

"Um, I was afraid you wouldn't believe me."

"Oh, well I believe you!"

I smile.

"Thanks."

"Alright alright! You need to know a few things about void. First, it only reacts when you are near another Pokemon with the void. That Keldeo must've had it, some hats why he was so drastic. Second, when void reacts, one of two things can happen depending on your past with that species of Pokemon and how you feel about it. If you dislike that Pokemon even slightly, then you will temporarily lose control . If not, then you will get an attack boost."

"Okay, any other side effects?" Teddy asks.

He shakes his head.

"Actually the only other thing is that it's possible that if its cured, he could turn back into a human."

"What?! No, how do you cure it?" Teddy yells.

"I don't know. As far as I'm concerned, it has no cure."

He picks up an apple and takes a bite.

"If I where to guess, only Hoopa can cut it, and it would never do that. Don't worry, you'll have your friend forever."

I stick my head up.

"Well? Then I just live the rest of my life trying to avoid the void?"

He nods.

"The void is pretty rare. You should be fine."

I get up.

"Well then, I guess we go home? I live my life as normally as I can?"

"I'm no counselor. Just do as you normally would do."

He looks outside.

"Well it's best you go home and get some rest."

I look outside.

"But it's still bright outside."

"No, I meant you go home, and I get some rest. I'm not as young and peppy as all of you. Now go on."

We all walk out the door.

"So Lief, you where once human?"

I nod.

"It's one of the only things I can remember, but I'm sure I was human once."

He nods.

"And void? Did you know about that?"

I shake my head.

"No, and I don't really know much about Hoopa either."

He nods.

"Well with a little help, we can find out more and-"

"No. None of you can tell anybody this. I don't want to be cured, I don't want to be human."

"But how are you sure? You've forgotten almost everything."

"Yes, but a week ago I remembered something. It was like a vision of the past;a vision of my human past. A boy was being beat hard for a small amount of money he had been saving for years. I'm sure the boy was me, and if that was what my human life was like, then I will happily stay a Pokemon."

They go silent.

"Wow you are really good at speeches!" Chicorita yelled.

I shrug.

"I wasn't really trying that hard, but I guess it turned out that way."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"So what are we going to do now?" Wot asks.

"Um, I guess I'm still doing that tournament thing in two weeks. I suppose we could gain some knowledge on my opponents." I suggest.

"Maybe maybe, but I think you'll do fine."

"Why?"

"Have you checked your level?"

"Um, no."

I check my level.

"What!? I'm level twenty one!"

"That's a higher level than my mom." Teddy said.

"Yes but your mom's level is low for her age." Lily pointed out.

"Yeah, but Lief is way younger than her."

"Yes, but these guys will probably be way more powerful than me; like level thirty or something."

"What if one of them has void?" Lily asks.

"Lily, you heard the old guy. Not many Pokemon have void."

"Yeah, but that means some do."

"Hey hey! Can I say something? I think I should train some more. I wan bro win this thing, but if I do nothing, then I'll lose for sure! So I think I should train in the dungeon some more."

"Lief, I think you should wait at least until tomorrow." Wot says.

I nod.

"Yes, to that I agree. I probably should rest until tomorrow."

"What? Tomorrow we have school." Teddy pointed out.

Oh yeah.

"Ugh, what more can they teach us?"

"Attention! Attention! Magnezone here! Everyone out of your house, I have an announcement!"

Pokemon came out of their houses and waited for their announcement.

"First! In two weeks the battle festival will take place in this village. Hotels! You must prepare for guests. If anyone meets the requirements for a battle, then you may be titled to fight. Second! Earlier today a beam of light shot into the sky. The source was the Legendary Pokemon Keldeo. The forest is now safe to train in, thanks to a group of unnamed subjects who defeated him."

They started clapping and cheering.

"Yes yes, it's good. But! It appears Keldeo was infected by an unknown disease!"

They started to murmur.

"Our local healer, Lucario, stated the following: It is called Void, and however it is not contagious, If another Pokemon has it, they can temporarily go ferrel. However, it is a rare disease, and can only be contracted if you have fallen into one of the Legendary Pokemon Hoopa's rings. That is all."

Magnezone left.

"We should probably get home." Wot tells me.

"I think your right." I tell him.

"Ooh, that disease sounds terrible! I hope no one else has it in the village." Audi said.

I chew nervously.

"It sounds horrid! The poor dear who has that must be suffering!"

I continue chewing.

"That's enough, Audi, you're making Lief frightened."

She blushes.

"Oops, sorry dear. Anyway, I wonder who managed to take down the Keldeo in the forest."

"Ooh, that was us!" Wot yelled.

Sam laughed.

"Good kicks, that one was!"

"No, I'm serious! Lief beat him!"

I swallow.

"Really? How?"

"Um... Lief? Would you please explain for me?"

I sigh.

"Well, in all truth... I have Void."

Everyone stops eating.

"Come again?" Sam asked.

"Um, the reason I forgot everything is because I fell into one of Hoopa's portals and contracted Void."

Audi rushes over and puts her head on my head.

"Oh my dear! Why didn't you tell us? We should have you checked into the hospital and tried to be cured and-"

"Calm down dear. It's not infectious, android it only reacts around others with void, he should be fine."

Audino sat down nervously.

"Sorry dear, I over reacted."

"It's fine." I tell her.

We sit is silence for a few minutes.

"Lief entered the fighting competition." Wot says.

"Ah, good news to all! If you win, Lief, you get bags of Pokès, state of the are technology, and instantly be put on a highly recommended list for the Exploration Task Force, or ETF."

"Yeah! Lief's gonna win for sure! He's a great fighter, you should've seen him fight Keldeo, it was amazing!"

"And your level is surprisingly high for your age." Audino said.

"Yes, if Lief continues training, he could even beat Flareon, who has a type advantage against him."

That night, among the worries and congratulations, more was already at work than could be controlled. More and more Pokemon where falling into Hoopa's portals, Keldeo had a secret that only Lief could know, and the inventor, Flareon, had only one name in his head: Lief...


End file.
